A Naughty Natsu
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Natsu has no idea how to confess to Lucy. He's been a 'Good Boy' for long enough. Now it's time to be a little bit more...Naughty


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

Okay, what is going on!?

I haven't seen Natsu in three straight weeks! Is he avoiding me? I see him talk with Erza and Gray with no problem. But when I go in to join the conversation he heads off to Lisanna. Sometimes when I even enter the guild, he yanks a mission off the board and leaves! Without saying a word to me about where he's going or when he's coming back! Nothing.

And it hurts. It truly hurts. To know that he doesn't notice me anymore, or may not even harbor the same feelings I have for him. Just kills me. I mean, I wouldn't mind if he doesn't like me the way I want him too; but to just completely ignore me. That's just crossing the border! I think I have the right to know what's going on with him. He is my- my _nakama_. *Ouch* Even saying the word stings.

But, maybe he just wants his space?... Oh who am I kidding? Natsu hates me!

I bring my knees up to my chest and hold them in place. While tears stroll down my cheeks.

*Is it because I get mad when he sleeps over unexpectedly? Or when I kicked him that one time for reading my novel? Or when I made him take that 4 hour train ride with me to buy a rare book?*

Urghh! I've could've done anything to make Natsu mad at me!

Anything.

I began to notice that my tears started to fall harder.

*Oh Natsu, whatever I did to upset you. I'm sorry…*

I decided not to go to the guild today, just to spare the embarrassment of being ignored by him.

So I stayed crying…at home…alone.

*Sniff*

"Oh Natsu, why do you do this to me?"

(Natsu's POV/ At the Guild)

I look around, checking for any signs of blond anywhere.

None.

"Phew, Lucy isn't here"

"Hey, Natsu!"

I turn around slowly

"Uh y-yeah?"

"Where's Bunny-girl? Aren't you two inseparable?" asked Gajeel

"Oh, um I don't know…" I said rubbing the back of my neck

"Well you should check on her. I know you've been avoiding her, for who knows what reason. But, she looks like she'll do something pretty stupid if she's depressed"

"What? Nah! Lucy isn't like that…right?"

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and went back to drinking his beer

I thought long and hard about what I should do. But I couldn't just go to her and say "Oh hey Luce! Remember how I was avoiding you? Oh yeah that was because I love you and don't know how to tell you! Sorry!" Do you know how stupid I'd sound? Plus I'll look like the biggest jerk on the planet.

I even started to notice people coming up to me and asking me about her. "Where's Lucy? Have you seen Lucy? Natsu what did you do to Lucy?" Gahh! It's driving me crazy! As if I don't think about Lucy enough!

The way she moves, talks, acts! How can you _NOT_ love her? I have to admit, at first I didn't know why I felt this way. When I saw her with other guys, I just wanted to rip their heads off and burn their remains *harsh? I know* but that's how I felt. Jealousy is an ugly thing. And when I'm in her apartment and she so happens to be getting out of the shower in that tiny towel. I'm a dragon okay! We have some crazy hormones. And Lucy just make mine go mad!

*Sigh* Now I just feel plain guilty. I know how sensitive Lucy can be at times.

I lift my head up and snap out of my over active thoughts. And I run out of the guild and head straight for Lucy's apartment

*Lucy, you better be in one piece when I get there*

(Lucy's POV)

I get up from my crying scene and head to the bathroom.

I look in the mirror and I'm completely disgusted.

My eyes are red and puffy from crying, my nose is pink, my cheeks are red and my hair looks like something crash landed in it. I was a mess.

"I need a bath"

I stripped and turned on the faucets. I knew I was going to be in the bath for a while, so I waited till the water was nice and steamy to add some bubbles. For some reason when I'm in a depressed state; a bubble bath just washes my stress away. Not to forget the tears.

I test the water with my finger, then my toe. And slowly but surely I stepped into the hot pool of water.

"Ahhh…" I said with a smile. "This is nice…"

I dunked my head in for a bit to wet my hair and wash my face. When I popped back up, I felt like a whole new person! I even started to play with the bubbles.

"Ahh, nothing is better than having a nice warm bubble bath" I sunk deeper into the water.

Just enough to leave my nose and everything above it, above water.

But I still couldn't help to get lost in my thoughts.

*Sigh* But instead of sighing, bubbles rose.

*I wonder what Natsu's doing… Probably hanging out with Lisanna. I don't get it, what does she have that I don't…Oh yeah, she has the love of my life. What more could she ask for…*

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

No way! I just finished crying! And I came in here to wash up, not fill my tub with tears!

I quickly wipe away the tear, and try to prevent more from coming.

Whatever, I'll just have to forget about Natsu, he's had no problem forgetting about me…

I step out of the bath.

Funny, I took a bath to relieve my sadness. Yet I actually left more depressed than when I went in.

I took a towel, wrapped it around myself and headed for my bedroom. Only to find a pink haired dragon slayer, sitting on my bed cross legged

"N-natsu?"

"Hey Luce!"

(Natsu's POV)

*Again! How many times am I gunna walk in on her taking a bath!*

"What's up?"

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?! You've been completely ignoring me for the past 3 weeks! And now you just suddenly pop up just to say 'what's up?'"

"Well, what do you want me to say? What's down?"

"Urghh GET OUT! I don't want to see you now! Or ever!"

"But Luce, I can explain-"

"Oh you can explain!? Explain what?! There's nothing _to_ explain! Obviously you want nothing to do with me!"

"That's not true! I want everything to do with you!"

She looked at me confused

"Okay, that didn't come out right. But you get my point!" I argued back

"No! Apparently I don't! Now if you don't mind" she pointed to the door "Or if you prefer your usual entrance" She then pointed to the window

"I'm not leaving!" I got up from her bed and stomped my foot

She walked up to me "Who do you think you are?" she said poking me hard in the chest

"Uh, Natsu Dragneel of Fairytail?"

She looked at me with an annoyed expression "Urghh! I know that! I meant, who do you think you are! Coming into my apartment and not leaving when asked to!"

"Lucy, I come here all the time. So technically I can call this place 'home'" I mocked her

She was so mad, I swear I saw steam coming out of her ears

"Natsu… Go! Now!"

"No way! There's a reason I came here ya know!"

"Oh yeah? And what's that? You're kicking me off the team? You think I should get stronger? Hm? Or-or maybe you and Lisanna are getting married?!" I could tell she was on the verge of tears

"First of all, what? And second-"

I grab her quickly and capture her lips

I can tell her eyes went wide in disbelief

I broke first

"I love you"

She was still in shock, so I took my hand and passed it in front of her face

"Uh, hello?"

"Y-yeah I'm here. But, did I hear you right?"

"Well, unless you suddenly went deaf. But yeah, you heard me right"

"Okay, let me just try something"

First she pinched herself

"Okay that was a bust. Now this"

She jumped at my lips and kissed me. I responded by kissing her back. Her arms were placed around my neck, while my arms around her curvy waist

She broke this time

"Okay, you kissed me back. That means something right?"

"Yeah" I laugh "It means that I wasn't lying when I said I love you. I truly mean it" I smile

"But then, why were you ignoring me?"

"Funny story actually…" I said nervously while again, rubbing the back of my neck *I tend to do that when I'm nervous*

She raised her eyebrow "I'm listening"

"Well, you see. I didn't know how to confess to you because a few months ago I started getting these weird feelings around you. And only you! I didn't know how to deal with them at first so I just brushed them off. But then you just started to take over my mind. Every where I went with you I couldn't help but notice the little things. Like, what you're wearing, how you act. And I started to worry about you when you went on solo missions. Plus I hated the idea of you and Loke being alone together. That stupid Lion, I just wanna take his head and mount it on a wall as a trophy" She punched me "Ow?"

"Sorry, what you said about having feelings for me is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. But the thing about Loke, now that's just mean" She pouted

"Well sorry if I'm jealous about my girlfriend being alone with another guy. Is that a crime?"

"Girlfriend?" She raised her eyebrow and smiled

"W-well yeah" I rubbed the back of my neck *again!* while blushing madly "I- I just thought…"

She burst into laughter

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just so cute when you get all flustered"

"Is not!"

She pecks me on the lips "Is to" and smiles

I finally notice what she's wearing and raise my eyebrow slyly

"Natsu?" she then notices what has caught my attention "You wouldn't dare!"

"Is that a challenge?" I smirk

"Natsu!" She tries to make a dash for it. But I beat her.

I pick her up and throw her against the bed playfully, and pin her down

I then take a _good_ look at her.

Surprisingly, she's still wet from her bath. Her gold locks are stuck to her neck, and water droplets are running down her body. Going into places I wish I could enter and see for myself. *See? These are the type of thoughts I was talking about!*

I got off from on top of her and sat up

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I just can't stop thinking about you!"

She sits up "Natsu, that's not a bad thing if you love me" she laughs

"I-it's not?"

"No! I think about you too"

"Really?"

She nods

"Well do you think about me serving you fire in a sexy maid outfit? 'Cause that's how I think about you"

She laughs "Umm, no. But I'm glad I'm on your mind. Even if I am in uniform"

"You mean you'd really do that!?" I ask excitedly

"Ha! Ha! No. Maybe, on your birthday" she smiles

"It's my birthday! Now where's the costume?"

She laughs

I smile at her "That's another thing I love about you, that smile. It's irreplaceable"

She locks her arms around my neck and kisses me. "Well I _am_ one of a kind"

I place my arms at her waist. "No your not, there's Gemini and Edo Lucy-"

She punches me

"Ow! Luce that really hurts!"

"What? You can survive a beating from Erza. But when I punch you, you complain?"

"Well, yes. Because when you're mad, you _are_ Erza"

She punches me again

"Ow! Dammit Luc-"

She shuts me up by kissing me. I melt away in it.

We end up having a full make out session, lying on her bed. She somehow ends up on top of me.

"You know Natsu"

"Hm?"

"I should be getting my revenge on you for completely ignoring me" she said while she drew circles with her finger on my chest

"What!? If anything I should be getting revenge!"

"And why's that?"

"You completely over took me! You're some hot dark overlord that took control of my mind!"

She gasps "Excuse me? Well sorry if I'm hot! And an overlord!"

I flip the scene, so now I'm hovering over her. I have her pinned by her wrists

"I'm getting my revenge" I get closer to her ear "Whether you like it or not" I whispered

Then I started to trail butterfly kisses down from her ear, to her neck

I then took my hand and brought it behind her, pressing her closer to my chest

"Wow, Natsu *gasp* I never knew you felt this way about me"

"Oh, if you think I'm stopping here" I look her in the eyes "Then you got another thing coming" I give her a sly fanged smile

I then go back to doing my thing.

She moans, and latches on to my pink locks.

I take my hand and slowly creep up her thigh.

"Mmm, Natsu you're good"

"Nah, I'm just good at being bad" I smirked.

(Normal POV)

Lucy got the man she wanted, and Natsu the woman.

But in the end; who knew Natsu. Could be so naughty?

Tsk, tsk, tsk Natsu.

It should be against the law, to be _this_ bad.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
